Gang
Summary Gangs are the core gameplay mechanic of GangWars, being part of a good gang can come with a lot of advantages, but also with some downsides, such as that gang rivals will kill you on sight. Gang Territory/Bases The main source of gang progression is territory capturing, every territory has 1 to 2 capture poles. A gang has to capture all poles of a territory to recieve the gang XP and gang money rewards over time. A recent 2.0 edit has deleted all poles, and instead has been replaced by gang bases. Gang bases are regular bases, but the doors can be set to be a gang base. If someone types /war in the base, or while looking at a door, it starts a war. The war lasts 30 minutes, and each player in the gang that started the war can respawn up to 3 times. To win a war, the defenders must either kill all of the players raiding them 3 times, or keep them at bay for 30 minutes. The attackers must press E on the capture point to win. Whichever gang wins instantly wins 20% of the points that the opposing gang has. Gang XP Gang Upgrades 'Gang Heart' Increase the max health of all your gangmembers. 'Gang Shield' Increase the max armor of all your gangmembers. 'Street Spirit' Gives your gangmembers regenerating health. 'Made Man' Gives your gangmembers 2% EXP boost per level. 'Streetwise' Gives your gangmembers 0.5% speed boost per level. 'Goldfinger' Gives your gangmembers 2.5% more money per level from printers. 'Sticky Fingers' Your gangmembers grow drugs 2.5% faster per level 'Charmed' Gives your gangmembers 2.0% more luck in crafting. 'Expansion' Allow more members to join the gang. 'Sworn Enemy' Steal more money from rivals when you kill them. 'Five Finger Discount' Get discount price on items in the gang shop. 'Invincible' Reduce the ghost time of your gang members. 'Hustler' Increase the money your gangmembers collect when pickpocketing. 'Wall Street' Increase the money gang members get from their bank deposits. 'Goodfella' Gang members get more XP when completing missions. 'Wise Guys' Your gang will earn more XP overall 'Gang Land' Gangmembers can capture territory poles faster. 'Gang Shop' Adds items to the gang shop Gang commands There are various chat commands which can be used to easily execute functions within the gang. This section will explain which are known to the public. Changing the rank manually /gang_promote X UserID The UserID is can be found by typing status ingame, it is the first number next to the name. /gang_promote 1 = Leader /gang_promote 2 = Vice Leader /gang_promote 3 = Member Inviting players /gang_invite NAME Replace NAME with the name of whoever you are trying to invite to join your gang. Adding Rivals /gang_addrival NAME Replace NAME with the name of the gang which you are trying to start a rivalry with. Begging for mercy /gang_mercy NAME Replace NAME with the name of the gang which you are trying to beg for mercy. Upgrading Gang /gang_upgrade NAME Replace NAME with what ever gang upgrade you wish to purchase. The upgrade names may vary from the actual name. Here's a quick list. Category:Gang Category:Items Category:Upgrades